ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ontario DisneySea
Ontario DisneySea is the third of five theme parks built at the Walt Disney World Resort in Vaughan, Ontario Canada. It's also an theme park & marine zoological park. Dedication Welcome one and all to a world where Imagination and Adventure set sail & take flight, Welcome. Ontario DisneySea is dedicated to the spirit of exploration that lives in each of us. Here we chart a course for Adventure, Romance, Discovery and Fun and journey to exotic and fanciful Ports of Call. May Ontario DisneySea inspire the hearts and minds of all of us who share the water planet, Earth. Layout There are 16 uniquely themed areas or "ports of call". The entrance to the park is The Kingdom of Heaven, which opens up to 16 more nautically themed ports: Mediterranean Harbor, Medieval Court, American Waterfront, Mount Olympus, Golden Cay, Lost River Delta, Mythic Realms, Port Discovery, Pioneer Fields, Discovery Fjord, Arabian Coast, Paradise Pier, Grimm Forest, and Mysterious Island. & a water park of Disney's Aquatica Kingdom. The Kingdom of Heaven The Kingdom of Heaven is the entrance "port of call" (themed land) themed as an The Bible. The Area had over two waterfalls on the left & right sides & Shanghai Disneyland Castle called God & Jesus's Castle at the center before you come to Mediterranean Harbor. Mediterranean Harbor Mediterranean Harbor is the entrance "port-of-call," or hub, themed as an Italian port city, complete with Venetian gondolas that guests can board and ride. The majority of places of interest throughout the port are various shops and restaurants. American Waterfront American Waterfront is a "port-of-call" (themed land) at DisneySea's Magic Kingdom. the northeastern seaboard of the United States in the early 20th century. It features two themed areas, an "Old Cape Cod" section, and a "New York Harbor" section with an elaborate backstory. Mount Olympus Mount Olympus is a "port of call" (themed land). Mount Olympus is the heavenly abode of the Greek Gods, Mount Olympus, where the Olympian Gods rule from fabulous palaces of marble and gold built on the peak of the mountain high above the clouds. Mythic Realms Mythic Realms is a "port of call" (themed land). Myths tell of a time when winged chimeras, weather deities, and magical flying objects ruled the clouds. It was in this Utter Eastern utopia where Man took the tentative first steps towards flight. With the kite and the lantern, Man entered the skies. An uneasy truce was set. Legends and people parted ways. Man developed cities in lowland China. The gods and monsters retired to their mountains and caves, and issued a dire warning to any foolhardy enough to dare trespass in their dominions. From Runway One, passage over a rampaging mountain stream whisks guests back 2,500 years. They pass stone towers, where foolish inventors test out primitive wingsuits, only to splash into the waters below. An exotic Forbidden City beckons, seated precariously at the edge of a rocky subtropical wilderness. Travel further east leads to ancient India, full of fakirs and magic carpets. Throughout, sky lanterns float overhead, while stone murals depict hypothetical winged machines. Chinese dancers bring song and movement, especially during Chinese New Year when Mythic Realms erupts in celebration. Characters from Mulan and Aladdin call this kingdom home. At night, fireflies come out to bathe Mythic Realms in a romantic glow. Medieval Court Medieval Court is a "port of call" (themed land) where the legend of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table govern the Kingdom of Camelot. Inspired from Medieval and Victorian romance, Camelot is a bustling medieval fortress town on a hill with a meadow and a river. High walls with bastions and fluttering flags of all colors will adorn the castle. It will be a land of Knights, armored or dressed for hunting and travel, and their queen and maidens; prelates, priests, and friars will be dressed in red, purple, or brown, merchants will be richly dressed in wool and fur, and townsfolk will be in plain clothes and modest leathers. Poets and minstrels will make merry and music, and goodwill will be abound by the chivalry and courtesy of Camelot's inhabitants. Magic and sorcery will have a strong presence at Medieval Court with Merlin the Magician from the Sword and the Stone and Sorcerer Mickey from The Sorcerer's Apprentice featured in the land. Medieval Court will also be a land of mythical creatures as guests can challenge their will against a fire-breathing dragon on Dare the Dragon and discover the unicorn's hidden grotto on Quest for the Unicorn. Lost River Delta Lost River Delta is a "port of call" (themed land) at Ontario DisneySea. Located at the back of the park, the dominant structure of Lost River Delta is a huge ruined Central American Aztec pyramid. Airline Valleys Airline Valleys '''is a "port of call" (themed land) at Ontario DisneySea. When Disneyland first opened in 1955, civilian aviation was new and exciting. There was a romantic lure to traveling the globe in luxury and style. While that dream has waned, Airline Valleys reintroduces guests to an idealized fantasy from the Golden Age of Aviation. A mid-century airport leads subtly upwards towards Mt. Helios and sends guests forth on their journeys. DisneySea’s arrival destination is realized in warm-hued hangars and terminals inspired by the lost architectural treasures of early Southern aviation. Boundless activity energizes guests, as travel posters advertise what lies ahead. Discovery Fjord '''Discovery Fjord is a "port of call" (themed land). Towards the end of the Nineteenth Century, when lighter-than-air flight reigned, the Society of Knowledge and Yearning quested north to the frozen Arctic, the edge of the known world. Here at the icy base of Mt. Helios, the S.K.Y. established a steampunk Victorian outpost for experimentation and exploration. Minds such as Captain Nemo and H.G. Wells made camp upon a mighty glacier. Airships and hot air balloons flourished amidst a scientific metropolis modeled on the World’s Columbian Exposition. Now this land’s founders invite the intellectual community to gather and share in their mysteries. Discovery Fjord takes inspiration from DisneySea’s Mysterious Island and Tony Baxter’s unrealized Discovery Bay, while remaining its own place. The land, surrounding a glacial lake teeming with ice flows, is enclosed on all sides. Entry is made either via tunnels within Mt. Helios, or through glass-covered Victorian arcades. A kinetic heliocentric model is the community’s centerpiece. Beyond a frozen archway, Mt. Helios’ insurmountable icy walls encase an ancient Viking ship. Hot springs steam near the waters, where Captain Nemo’s Nautilus rests before a tantalizing ice cave entrance. As the day progresses, shadows over Mt. Helios’ eastern edge cover this frigid wasteland in shadow. Tesla coil lanterns light the walkways. Grimm Forest Grimm Forest is a "port of call" (themed land), an enchanted land in a dense forest featuring the stories of Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel, Jack and the Beanstalk, and The Brave Little Tailor (Mickey Mouse!). The land will also feature the wicked witches and menacing giants that oppose them. The center of the land will be marked by a small Bavarian village, where two of Walt Disney's best known Silly Symphonies, Babes in the Woods and The Brave Little Tailor, will be featured. Next to the small village will be "The Land of Giants", where Jack, from the story Jack and the Beanstalk, will take a GIGANTIC new journey. Rapunzel's Tower will stand to the left of the entrance in Grimm Forest, where her exciting stories of fun and adventure with Flynn Rider will be told. On the opposite end of the land, deep in the forest, Sleeping Beauty's thorn protected castle and hidden forest cottage await to be discovered by her one true love. Port Discovery Port Discovery is a "port of call" (themed land) at Ontario DisneySea. It is hailed as "the marina of the future". It is sometimes called the "Tomorrowland" of DisneySea and is somewhat of a cross between the never-built Discovery Bay concept for Disneyland and Discoveryland in Disneyland Park (Paris). Port Discovery had over 3 themed zones: Discovery Bay, Avengers Airfield & Pioneer Fields Pionner Fields is a "port of call" (themed land) For the days when aviation was a gentleman’s pursuit! The Wright Brothers’ groundbreaking Flyer opened up a new age of promise. Troupes of barnstorming daredevils traveled the American heartland in their biplanes, electrifying cornfields with their acrobatic flying circuses. Pioneer Fields realizes this bold era filtered through a familiar Disney lens. Arabian Coast Arabian Coast is a "port-of-call" (themed land) at DisneySea's Magic Kingdom. It is an Agrabah-themed land, mainly based on the 1992 Disney film Aladdin. Mysterious Island Mysterious Island is a "port-of-call" (themed land) at DisneySea's Magic Kingdom. Featuring Dragon Mountain, a volcano and being located in the center of the park, it has become its icon. Golden Cay Golden City is a "port of call" (themed land) Air travel made accessible the remotest corners of the globe. Daring bush pilots set forth on two-fisted pulp adventures in the tropical South Seas, braving typhoons, sky pirates, and ancient civilizations. Beckoned by the jungle riches of the Bonga Tonga archipelago, a towering Art Deco metropolis rose up on the coast. Protected from marauders by anti-aircraft artillery, Cape Suzette bursts from the seams with well-oiled “dieselpunk” visionaries. But the island interior remains unexplored, a foreboding wilderness of brigands and outlaws. Paradise Pier Paradise Pier is a "port-of-call" (themed land) at DisneySea's Magic Kingdom. Its appearance is based on that of Victorian boardwalks that were once found along the coast of California & Canada. Despite its name and the presence of a nearby man-made lake, Paradise Pier is not actually a pier, but merely a waterside area of the park. The roller coaster Canadian Screamin' sprawls across much of it, with various other attractions and forms of entertainment scattered around it. Disney's Aquatica Kingdom Disney's Aquatica Kingdom is a water park. It is included with the price of admission to DisneySea's Magic Kingdom and is open during the summer months. Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Canada)